


Regret

by kalinebogard



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis e Wes começam a caçada a um assassino que tem driblado a policia por cinco longos anos. Será que os detetives serão capazes de prendê-lo? Essa dúvida se torna pior quando a vida de um deles passa a correr perigo! TxW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regret  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 01_

 

Quando Travis e Wes chegaram à Central já estavam preparados para o tumulto que os esperava. Um grande número de jornalistas cercava a entrada do prédio a espera de qualquer mínima informação sobre o novo ataque de “O Dentista”.

Assim que viram os dois detetives chegando, trataram de cercar o carro e a ambos, tão logo desceram do Porsche.

– Detetives, já têm informações sobre as novas vítimas?

– O assassino manteve o padrão?

– Detetives...

– Não temos nada a declarar no momento – Travis foi falando enquanto abria passagem de forma firme, sempre se certificando que Wes estivesse por perto e não fosse cercado por aqueles abutres famintos – Faremos um pronunciamento oficial quando for apropriado.

Terminou a afirmação e conseguiu, finalmente, adentrar a Central de Polícia.

– Que gente mais chata! Não tem noção que estão atrapalhando?

Wes balançou a cabeça diante dessas palavras revoltadas do moreno. Geralmente Marks não perdia a paciência fácil. Mas quando alguma coisa punha as investigações em risco, ele não se segurava.

– Rapazes, – a voz do Capitão Sutton chamou a atenção de ambos. Ele tinha um pedaço de papel nas mãos – Aqui está o endereço onde os corpos foram achados. Já os mandamos para o IML por causa do estado avançado de decomposição, acredito que as autópsias começaram.

– O padrão...? – Wes deixou a pergunta no ar.

– Aparentemente se repetiu – o chefe respondeu – Sinais de tortura no marido. Um ferimento grave na esposa. Ambos com toda a dentição removida. Fora isso não parece haver nada em comum entre as vítimas anteriores, fisicamente falando.

– Conseguiram identificar o casal? – o loiro voltou a indagar.

– Ainda não. Deixo isso com vocês.

– Primeiro vamos ao local onde encontraram os corpos, talvez tenha algo interessante por lá – Travis colocou a mão no queixo – Depois passamos pelo IML e pegamos amostras das digitais.

– Muito bem. Quando voltarem venham a minha sala. Acenderemos um floreal para atrair boas energias pra essa investigação. Sinto que vão precisar, rapazes.

Travis e Wes se entreolharam, com o loiro dando de ombros e o moreno sorrindo torto. O capitão tinha momentos assustadores.

Mas, levando em conta a dificuldade daquela investigação, toda ajuda era bem vinda. E isso incluía os florais de Mike Sutton!

T&W

Os detetives chegaram ao local onde os corpos foram encontrados, uma espécie de galpão todo feito em madeira.

– Isso explica por demoraram tanto em achar os corpos – Travis desceu do carro e olhou ao redor – Parece que era utilizado para guardar produtos, mas de quem?

– Veremos isso nos registros da propriedade. Não há vizinhos próximos, então vamos desistir das testemunhas.

O moreno meneou a cabeça e avançou passando pela faixa de isolamento, algo que parecia desnecessário na área afastada e deserta, cumprimentando a maioria dos oficiais presentes ali. Wes foi atrás, com as mãos no bolso e muito mais discreto.

Dentro do galpão a equipe forense já estava em ação. O chefe da equipe, Will O’Haille, um homem de meia idade, cabelos ruivos curtos e bigode também avermelhado, características que vinham da descendência irlandesa.

– Chegaram na hora – ele foi logo dizendo – Já posso adiantar que aqui é o lugar da desova, provavelmente não da morte.

– Diz isso pela ausência de sangue? – Travis questionou.

– Exato. Estamos farejando cada detalhe. Foi um trabalho limpo.

– Marcas de pneus? – Wes perguntou tirando sua caneta e o caderninho de anotações do bolso.

– Algumas. Já fotografamos e mandamos para o laboratório. Me arrisco a dizer que não se trata de um carro muito grande e os pneus estão gastos. Um veículo mais pesado teria deixado sulcos mais profundos na terra da estrada.

– Os corpos...? – moreno deixou a pergunta no ar.

O’Haille fez um gesto para que os seguisse. Então parou mais ao canto esquerdo do depósito. O formato dos cadáveres estava riscado a giz branco no assoalho.

– Ele estava aqui, em decúbito dorsal. Ela foi colocada ao lado, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o tórax. O estado de decomposição era bem avançado, por isso enviamos logo para a autopsia.

– Quem encontrou o corpo? – Wes apertou o fundo da caneta retrátil algumas vezes, fazendo um barulho irritante. Parou ao ser fitado com impaciência por Willian – Desculpe.

– Alguém fez uma denúncia anônima, não tenho detalhes. Mas a temporada de caça está aberta e aqui é uma área protegida, por isso algum caçador que tenha passado por esse depósito pode ter encontrado os corpos, mas revelar sua identidade o colocaria em risco.

– Caça ilegal... – Travis falou pensativo – Isso pode explicar a origem do depósito. Não é uma estrutura muito nova... talvez guardassem pele de animais aqui...

– E madeira – Wes completou a teoria e fez um pedido ao técnico forense – Busquem por indícios que comprovem isso.

– Considere feito.

– Mais alguma informação?

Will voltou-se para Travis e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

– Não. Podem dar uma farejada aí, mas já sabem: cuidado com as evidências, não estraguem nada. Assim que eu tiver algo concreto, aviso a vocês.

Os detetives acenam em concordância. Primeiro olharam o interior do galpão. Não era nada muito elaborado, algo simples: amplo, porém sem divisórias. O teto era alto, janelas altas ajudavam duas lâmpadas potentes a iluminar tudo.

– O acesso é apenas por aquela porta – Wes falou anotando algo no caderninho de capa preta.

– Lugar isolado, distante, silencioso. Perfeito para se cometer um crime, mas parece que o assassino o escolheu para desova. Por que...?

– Talvez um ex-caçador que já conhecesse o galpão e soubesse das vantagens.

– É uma hipótese – Travis afirmou sem se comprometer – E confirma o padrão: cinco casais mortos, cinco locais de desova diferentes, aparentemente não há nada em comum entre eles. Vamos dar uma olhada lá fora.

Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado em direção à única saída do galpão, Wes guardou o caderninho e a caneta antes de fazer uma observação.

– Sempre há algo em comum, Travis. E esse detalhe é o que desvenda o caso inteiro.

– Nós vamos encontrar isso, cara. Nós vamos desvendar esses assassinatos em série. Um casal morto e torturado por ano, da mesma forma nos últimos cinco anos. Temos que acabar com isso.

Wes acenou com a cabeça. Estava mais do que na hora de desvendar os crimes macabros. O próximo passo era terminar a investigação ali e seguir para o IML.

continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Regret  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 02_

 

Os detetives avançaram pelo prédio do IML e foram direto até a sala de Jonelle, legista que estava a frente do caso e realizava as autopsias.

– Olá, Jonelle.

– Wes, um dos meus detetives favoritos! – a mulher cumprimentou com um sorriso e então olhou para Travis, o sorriso morreu em seus lábios – Ah... o outro...

– Oi, Jonelle – o moreno acenou de leve. Sabia que a médica não superara a dispensa e ainda guardava rancor.

Ignorando Travis, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e foi direto ao ponto.

– Casal? – os dois se entreolharam confusos com o que ela queria dizer, até a moça girar os olhos com enfado – Então aqui pelo casal? As novas vítimas d’O Dentista?

– Ah, sim! Apenas não confirmamos que é realmente um casal – Travis respondeu – Você estava aqui nos casos anteriores, não estava?

– Nos três últimos contando com esse. Sempre foi comprovado que se trata de um casal – ela caminhou até uma das mesas cirúrgicas e foi seguida pelos detetives. Então apontou o corpo em que estava trabalhando – Esse é o marido, há marcas de tortura com uma lâmina aqui, aqui e aqui. As unhas das mãos foram arrancadas, assim como os dentes. O estado de decomposição está adiantado, perdemos as digitais.

– Vermes? – Wes perguntou analisando o cadáver.

– Exato. A arcada dentária está irreconhecível, mas amostras do DNA podem indicar alguém, caso esteja no sistema.

– Causa da morte? – foi o mais alto quem perguntou.

– O coração foi perfurado, provavelmente pela mesma lâmina que fez as marcas de tortura, vamos confirmar isso. Há um ferimento no crânio, mas não levou ao óbito.

– Talvez um golpe para desacordar? – Wes perguntou enquanto tirava o caderno de notas e a caneta. Nem Travis nem Jonelle reclamaram quando ele fez o ritual de apertar a base varias vezes, já estavam acostumados.

– É a minha hipótese. Enviei amostras das larvas para o laboratório, mas pelo que conheço do ciclo desses animais arrisco que esse casal está morto há pelo menos 04 meses.

– É bastante tempo... – Travis sussurrou.

– Pra ficar abandonado? Com certeza. Na mulher não há sinais de tortura, nem o golpe na cabeça. Pedi os exames toxicológicos. Se for como nos outros quatro é possível que ela tenha sido envenenada. Os dentes também foram arrancados, mas aconteceu após a morte.

Travis levou a mão ao queixo e massageou de leve.

– Sempre há um certo “cuidado” com a vítima feminina.

– Mas não com a vítima masculina.

– A questão dos dentes... – Travis mantinha os olhos fixos no cadáver em decomposição – Por que tirar da mulher também? Privar-se de arrancá-los antes, mas não depois. Como se ele tivesse certo rancor contra ela também.

– Não ela exatamente, mas uma representação feminina na vida do assassino – Wes parou de escrever e encarou o parceiro – Isso é simbologia pura. O assassino pode estar reproduzindo algo, usando isso para passar uma mensagem.

– Ou pode fazer parte da assinatura dele – Travis mordeu os lábios de forma pensativa.

– Assinaturas são mensagens – Wes olhou atravessado para o moreno.

– Nem sempre, no caso do Degolador de Massachusetts...

– Ah, não me venha com essa, Travis. A assinatura não tinha...

– Ei, ei, ei, moças – Jonelle cortou a discussão firmemente – Vou voltar ao trabalho. Quando terminar lhes envio meu relatório.

E expulsou os dois da sala antes que começassem mais uma discussão.

Wes saiu pisando duro e Travis o seguiu cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Pelo menos Jonelle tinha sido ríspida com ambos. Estavam empatados.

– Vamos almoçar? – Marks perguntou.

Wes não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

T&W

Acabaram parando em uma barraquinha de cachorro-quente na praça dos arredores da prefeitura, onde estavam os melhores lanches na opinião nada humilde de Travis.

– Capricha no molho, esse é o meu combustível e eu preciso recarregar – o moreno falou para o vendedor, fazendo Wes rolar os olhos.

Então, depois que o loiro cobriu seu lanche com mostarda, se afastaram um pouco para comer e conversar com calma e certa privacidade.

– Precisamos pegar os casos antigos – Travis foi dizendo de boca cheia – Temos muito dever de casa.

– Aposto que o capitão já separou pra gente.

– Cinco pratas? – o moreno desafiou depois de engolir.

– Fechado – Wes sorriu na certeza de que ganharia fácil.

– Sua impressão sobre isso?

Antes de responder Mitchell deu um gole no copo com coca gelada.

– Inconscientemente todo serial killer quer ser apanhado. Ele pontua suas ações e deixa pistas – sabia disso dos vários casos que acompanhara em sua antiga carreira de advogado.

– Como matar sempre casais, torturar o homem e ser “misericordioso” com a mulher?

– Exatamente. O tempo também deve ter algum significado, Travis. Por que um crime a cada ano? Talvez para comemorar ou lamentar algo que tenha acontecido e desencadeado tudo isso.

Nesse momento o moreno estendeu a mão e passou o dedo indicador pelo cantinho dos lábios de Wes. O ato inesperado deixou Mitchell desconcertado.

Com um sorriso sacana Travis levou o próprio dedo a boca e lambeu um tiquinho de mostarda que limpara do rosto do outro detetive.

– Ei, a mostarda fica bem melhor assim! – gracejou.

– Travis! – Wes olhou em volta preocupado – Seu louco!

O moreno riu do jeito do colega e amante. Ele ficava uma graça todo envergonhado, mesmo tentando disfarçar.

– Relaxa, cara. Mantenha o foco no caso. Você é muito avoado...

– E supostamente como eu vou fazer isso com você... – o loiro percebeu o que ia dizer, mas já era tarde. Calou-se dando uma mordida irritada no seu cachorro-quente.

Travis riu divertido e também voltou a comer. Aquela cumplicidade...

Aquela cumplicidade era algo que queria preservar para sempre.

T&W

– Cinco pratas – o loiro estendeu a mão para Travis, comemorando a pequena vitória. Geralmente ele quem tinha que pagar por perder. Era bom mudar as coisas para variar um pouco.

O moreno respirou fundo e enfiou a mão no bolso para tirar a carteira. Os olhos azuis analisavam os grossos arquivos que o capitão Sutton mandara tirar do Arquivo Morto.

Teriam muita lição de casa pela frente...

continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Regret  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 03_

 

– O primeiro caso foi o de Donald e Jean Singer. Casal caucasiano, idades de quarenta e três e quarenta e dois anos. Encontrados mortos há cinco anos atrás no quarto de hóspedes. O patrão de Donald estranhou as faltas consecutivas e injustificadas, coisa que nunca acontecera antes. Tentou contato e, quando não conseguiu, comunicou a polícia. A casa não foi o local da morte, eles foram carregados e levados para lá. Sem testemunhas, cena do crime limpa – Wes tomou um ar antes de continuar a ler seu resumo – Causa da morte: Donald foi apunhalado, Jean envenenada. Dentes arrancados em ambos, assim como as unhas. Mas nela foi pós morte.

 

Então voltou os olhos para Travis. O moreno balançou a cabeça e disse o que lembrava de ter lido no segundo caso, resumidamente como o parceiro, pontuando o que era mais importante.

– Ralph e Lauren Doner foram os segundos. Casal, brancos, com idades de quarenta e um e quarenta anos. Encontrados mortos no porão da casa que também não foi o local da morte. Nesse caso foi a mulher da faxina quem os descobriu, ela ia uma vez por semana limpar. Isso mostra que o assassino conhecia a rotina do casal.

– Ou ele corria o risco de descobrirem os corpos antes. Mas foi exatamente uma semana depois.

– Acha que o prazo de uma semana é importante?

O loiro pensou seriamente na questão. Acabou meneando a cabeça.

– Não. Ou o último casal não teria sido abandonado assim, sem uma forma de ser encontrado em uma semana.

– É o que eu penso – Travis retomou a narrativa – O resto você já imagina: nada de pistas, as mesmas características na morte de ambos.

Wes retomou o caderninho. Na hora de dividir os casos tinha ficado com os impares e Travis com os pares.

– O terceiro assassinato foi o de Michael e Chistiny Winter. Caucasianos com idades de quarenta e três e quarenta anos. Eles foram encontrados em uma fazenda, três meses após o crime. Isso mostra que o tempo que demoram para localizar não é significativo. Só os encontraram por que a fazenda é alugada para eventos de tempos em tempos. Os Winter tinham alugado por um final de semana, só depois de três meses eles foram encontrados.

– Não faziam limpeza nesse local?

– O relatório diz que sim. Mas os corpos não estavam na casa principal. Estavam no subsolo do galpão, local onde armazenam o feno. Justamente por isso demoraram tanto para serem localizados: a fazenda foi emprestada outras vezes, mas só no terceiro mês realizaram um rodeio e acessaram o galpão de feno. O cheiro de decomposição fez desconfiarem de algum animal morto. Eram os Winter.

– Alguma pista?

– O de sempre: não foram mortos ali, ele tinha sinais de tortura e morte por objeto perfurante. Ela, envenenada. Cena limpa de evidencias que pudessem sequer apontar um suspeito.

– Maravilha. Pra finalizar o ano passado foram assassinados Ronald e Katherin Shuler, eles tinham quarenta e dois e quarenta e um anos, caucasianos. Foram desovados no iate de propriedade deles mesmos. Uma firma especializada em tomar conta de animais acionou a policia, pois eles não voltaram para pegar o cão de estimação. O resto você já sabe: nada de evidências, nenhum suspeito. O assassino se deu um ano de férias, até hoje.

O loiro suspirou pesado e recostou-se na cadeira.

– Então sabemos que o casal dessa vez é da raça caucasiana, com idade na faixa dos quarenta anos. Situação financeira estável...

– Praticamente partimos do zero. Vamos torcer para que o sistema tenha algo deles. Ou que algo no departamento de desaparecidos se encaixe.

– Estava pensando em olhar nos arquivos antigos e ver o que podemos apurar. Vamos?

Travis ergueu uma sobrancelha e meneou a cabeça.

– Wes, a gente passou a tarde toda lendo esses casos. Já passamos do horário. Acredite: não vamos resolver isso assim.

– Mas...

– Vamos embora. Você vai lá pra casa essa noite.

– Vou?! – o loiro perguntou entre irônico e surpreso. Ainda irritava-se quando Travis tentava mandar em si. E sabia que isso tinha a ver com a necessidade de controlar que a Dra Ryan identificara – Está bem.

– Bom menino – o moreno riu certo de que convenceria o outro.

T&W

Marks fechou o chuveiro e alcançou a toalha. Secou-se rapidamente e de qualquer jeito. A Califórnia era um dos estamos americanos mais quentes, Los Angeles em especial podia ser bem abafada, exatamente como aquela noite.

Vestiu uma regata branca que se moldou imediatamente ao corpo úmido. Então colocou uma calça de algodão que também se ajustou bem ao corpo escultural.

Jogou a toalha sobre os ombros e saiu. Deixou-se guiar pelo olfato e foi direto para a cozinha.

– Wes... eu te adoro, cara – gracejou ao ver que o loiro já estava bem adiantado preparando o jantar. E, pelo cheiro, Travis sabia que ia se empanturrar.

– Essa era sua intenção ao me chamar para dormir aqui? – Wes provocou mexendo uma panela com molho. Ele também se vestia de forma bem casual, com uma calça de moletom preta e uma camisa cinza.

– Bem, isso fazia parte do esquema sim, confesso. Mas tenho outras intenções ocultas – Travis insinuou sentando-se a mesa de modo a assistir Wes terminando de preparar o jantar. Apoiou o cotovelo sobre o tampo e descansou o queixo na palma aberta.

– Aposto que não quer falar sobre o caso...

– Hum?

– Vai ficar irritado se falarmos sobre O Dentista?

O moreno sorriu largo.

– Claro que não. Não me importo de falar com você, sobre qualquer coisa – foi muito sincero em sua afirmação.

Ouvindo aquilo Mitchell parou de mover a colher e voltou-se para o outro detetive.

– Mas...

– Eu não queria que ficássemos até tarde na delegacia. Mas vir pra casa, relaxar com um banho, comer algo saudável... e gostoso... e ir pra cama. No decorrer de tudo isso podemos sim trocar impressões sobre o caso. Por que não?

– Ora, Travis. Você não tem jeito!

O mais alto riu divertido e voltou assistir enquanto Wes concentrava-se no jantar de ambos novamente. Acabou perdendo o foco um pouco enquanto o loiro falava alguma coisa qualquer sobre o assassinato.

A mente de Marks dispersou-se. Ele pensava em como tudo aquilo tinha começado com as sessões terapêuticas, que trouxeram a tona a tensão sexual acumulada e como os ajudara a se resolver.

No começo apenas sexo era suficiente. Mas agora...

Travis não queria somente sexo com Wesley. Queria mais, muito mais! Desejava a companhia do loiro em todos os momentos, sobretudo os mais significativos, como aquele, um jantar a dois, intimo e aconchegante.

Queria a certeza de que ele seria apenas seu, sempre seu.

Já não era a maldita tensão sexual não resolvida. Era o próximo estagio: relacionamento sério.

E como o loiro se sentia?

Nesse ponto Travis cravou os olhos azuis nas costas de Wes que, alheio aos pensamentos do moreno, continuava cozinhando e divagando sobre o caso.

O que será que Wesley desejava?

continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Regret  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 04_

 

Como sempre acontecia quando dormiam juntos Travis acordou antes do despertador soar. Ajeitou-se na cama, com cuidado, e ficou a admirar enquanto Wes dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado.

Tinha que admitir que se sentira bobo no começo, como aquelas garotinhas virgens apaixonadas. Mas era mais forte do que ele e acabara se rendendo a idéia e se permitindo aquele pequeno ato de espionagem.

O rosto tranqüilo do loiro ficava tão relaxado e entregue durante o sono, nem de longe lembrava aquele teimoso e controlador com quem investigava os crimes da Roubos e Homicídios.

Além de observar Travis também sentia vontade de tocar. E dessa vez não se conteve(1), estendeu a mão e acariciou os cabelos curtos e loiros, bem de leve. Era honesto o bastante para reconhecer os sintomas: estava apaixonado, perdida e completamente apaixonado pelo parceiro.

Maravilha.

Logo ele, o príncipe da conquista, rei do flerte e senhor da atração... tivera o coração domado por um homem de gênio difícil, controlador, obcecado, desafiador, teimoso, intransigente, queixo-duro etc, etc, etc e mais um bom par de eteceteras.

Talvez fosse a antítese da obra que o conquistara. Pois, ao mesmo tempo, Wes era gentil, generoso, dedicado, concentrado, altruísta, sonhador, um tanto infantil. Ah, sem esquecer de ingênuo e corajoso, claro. Quem mais largaria uma carreira de sucesso, com um bom salário todo mês, para correr atrás de bandidos tentando fazer do mundo um lugar melhor?

A exata pessoa que ressonava calmamente ao seu lado enquanto recebia um cafuné carinhoso. Como não amá-lo?

Amor...

Nesse momento o despertador tocou, trazendo um sorriso aos lábios de Travis que espantou os pensamentos para um dos cantos da mente.

– Ei, Bela Adormecida... – cutucou o ex-advogado logo após desligar o som irritante – Acorda...

– Hummmm já tá na hora...? – Wes terminou a pergunta com um longo bocejo.

– Bem, desertou uma hora mais cedo.

Nesse ponto Mitchell abriu os olhos a contra-gosto.

– Uma hora mais cedo, por que? – perguntou num resmungo mal humorado. A cama estava tão agradável, tinham que aproveitá-la por mais tempo, não por menos.

Antes de responder Travis rolou e ficou por cima do parceiro. Sorriu de um jeito bem sacana.

– Por que você acha que eu te acordei mais cedo, hein?

Wes abriu a boca pra replicar, porém teve os lábios tomados com voracidade e força, numa pequena amostra do motivo pelo qual Travis o acordara antes do tempo...

Aquela hora seria muito bem aproveitada por ambos. Ah, se seria!!

T&W

Algum tempo depois Travis e Wes adentravam a central de polícia. O capitão Sutton que estava passando parou e encarou seus melhores detetives.

– Rapazes, sinto uma nuvem de carma ruim acompanhando vocês. O que aconteceu?

O “carma ruim” era visível nas expressões mais que emburradas dos dois. Quem respondeu foi Travis.

– Esse imbecil jogou meu café fora! – o moreno soou inconformado.

– Ele estava bebendo no meu carro em movimento!

– Mas não precisava jogar pela janela! Além de tudo é burro – a ofensa fez Wes corar de raiva, mas não podia rebater a ofensa – Jogou o café com a janela fechada...

Os outros detetives que estavam acompanhando tudo, por puro acaso, começaram a rir de imaginar a cena, e Mike pensou seriamente se poderia pedir para Emma dobrar as sessões por semana...

– Você podia ter sujado o meu carro – Wes ainda falou em sua defesa.

– E o carro não acabou sujo de qualquer jeito? E eu sem café...

– Por sua culpa!

– Minha culpa? – Travis se apontou – Você que jogou o copo!

– Por que você nunca admite que está errado? 

– Eu não estou errado!

– Parem com isso agora – o Capitão ordenou sem paciência – Ou vou chamá-los para uma meditação com florais no meu gabinete.

No mesmo instante tanto Travis quanto Wes fizeram a melhor poker face de que foram capazes.

– Está resolvido, capitão – o moreno garantiu enquanto empurrava o parceiro em direção as mesas de ambos. Os outros detetives também se dispersaram rapidinho, antes que sobrasse pra eles.

Mal tinham se sentado e uma oficial aproximou-se com uma pasta na mão.

– Relatório preliminar da legista – foi logo dizendo – Ela pediu que eu entregasse já que...

Calou-se. Travis e Wes moveram-se quase na velocidade da luz e cada um pegou de um lado da pasta.

– Eu leio – o moreno falou.

– Deixe isso comigo – o loiro exigiu.

Em seguida se encararam com irritação.

– Peguei primeiro, Wes.

– Nos seus sonhos!

A pobre moça soltou a pasta e ergueu as duas mãos.

– Está entregue. Se rasgar vocês se entendem com Jonelle – e saiu de fininho.

Os parceiros e amantes ficaram se encarando. Sabiam que um nunca cederia antes do outro. Então Wes ergueu o punho fechado. Travis estreitou o olho esquerdo e aceitou o desafio erguendo igualmente uma mão fechada. Mesmo assim ambos continuaram grudados na pasta com a outra mão, como se a vida deles dependesse disso.

– Jo Ken Po!! – disseram juntos.

Wes manteve a mão fechada. Travis arriscou o sinal de “V” na horizontal.

– Tesoura perde para pedra! – Mitchell comemorou.

– Unf – Travis reclamou soltando o precioso objeto de má vontade. Depois resmungou – No Japão dizem que mulheres sensuais sempre ganham esse jogo...

O ex-advogado franziu as sobrancelhas.

– O que disse? Não entendi.

Mas o parceiro apenas meneou a cabeça sorrindo.

– Nada. Lê isso logo e me passa.

Wes encarou o outro por alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros e voltar-se para a pasta com o resultado da autópsia. Ajeitou-se de forma correta na cadeira e começou a ler avidamente. Parou logo em seguida quando Travis acertou sua cabeça com uma bolinha de papel.

– Travis! Deixa de ser criança!

O mais alto não respondeu. Levantou-se da cadeira rindo muito e foi para a cozinha pegar uma xícara do café horrível da central. Afinal, o seu precioso líquido quente e preto matutino escorria pela janela do carro de Wes.

Parecia piada.

T&W

– Então no fim das contas o relatório não acrescentou nada de novo ao caso? – Dakota perguntou curiosa e tanto Wes quanto Travis perceberam que trazer aquele ponto a sessão não fora uma boa idéia.

– Isso é assunto confidencial, desculpe – o moreno fez um gesto de mão tentando mudar o foco do assunto.

Não sabia qual dos dois começara, mas tudo surgira do café jogado pela janela, literalmente e evoluíra até o caso d’O Dentista.

– O que vocês estão me dizendo, rapazes – Emma falou muito tranqüila como sempre – É da dificuldade que tem de conversar para resolver quando discordam de algo. Vocês simplesmente agem. Como é isso?

– Ele faz de propósito! – Wes grunhiu – Travis sabe como eu gosto de cuidar do meu carro. Então cisma de beber café nele pra me irritar!

O moreno estava com a réplica na ponta da língua, mas a doutora foi mais rápida.

– Isso já aconteceu antes? Travis já derramou café no seu carro?

– Não. Mas... mas...

– Wes, não podemos viver apenas considerando tudo de ruim que pode acontecer com a gente, hipóteses boas servem de contrapeso. Você não precisa privilegiar o negativo em cada decisão.

O loiro não disse nada. Travis deu uma risadinha vitoriosa que durou pouco. Logo a doutora voltava-se para ele.

– Travis, se você sabe que Wes tem essa preocupação toda com o carro por que insiste em tomar café nele?

Marks moveu-se desconfortável.

– Por que as vezes não dá tempo de tomar antes. E eu tomo cuidado para não derrubar, Wes que não percebe.

– Viu? – Emma falou – Vocês podem conversar e expor os argumentos ao invés de atacarem um ao outro.

A afirmação ganhou aplausos dos outros casais. As palmas ainda ressoavam no salão quando o grupo de bailarinos invadiu para treinar. Era hora de acabar a sessão. Os casais se despediram e partiram.

Quando Wes estacionou em frente ao prédio do parceiro, hesitou sem saber se deveria ficar ou não. O moreno acabou com a dúvida deixando tudo muito claro: queria que o ex-advogado fosse dormir em sua casa novamente.

Seria preciso mais que um mísero copo de café jogado pela janela para afastá-los aquela noite. Ou em outra qualquer.

continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Para mais detalhes basta ler “Jogos”, desta mesma que vos escreve.


	5. Chapter 5

Regret  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 05_

 

A vibração do celular acordou Travis. Ele respirou fundo e esticou-se todo para alcançá-lo sem despertar Wes. O loiro dormia sobre seu tórax; a mão esquerda, inclusive, repousava próxima ao rosto, com os dedos pálidos entreabertos criando um contraste fascinante sobre a pele morena de Marks.

– Pronto – atendeu num tom de voz baixo, ao reconhecer o numero da central – Entendi. Pode deixar que eu aviso o Wes.

E desligou o aparelho.

Tinham entrado em contato apenas para avisar que o homem assassinado pel’O Dentista fora encontrado no sistema. Graças a isso agora tinham a identificação de ambas as vítimas.

Impressionante. Ligar a essa hora da manhã apenas para avisar sobre isso. Em questão de poucas horas estariam na Central e saberiam. Na verdade Travis perdera a conta de quantas vezes uma ligação do trabalho atrapalhara momentos importantes.

Dra. Ryan tinha razão: era preciso separar algumas coisas.

Enquanto pensava isso mal percebeu que movera um braço com cuidado para poder acariciar as costas do amante. Podia senti-lo se arrepiando mesmo adormecido.

Quem diria...

Aquele cabeça-dura tinha muitos pontos sensíveis. E dormia feito uma pedra!

Às vezes queria rir dele por isso, mas sabia que se o fizesse, Wes passaria pra defensiva e daria um jeito de acordar antes, apenas para não dar o braço a torcer. Talvez a espontaneidade das manhãs se perdesse.

Não. Travis não arriscaria aqueles preciosos momentos apenas para fazer uma piada às custas do loiro. Jamais.

Daquela vez não planejava uma manhã de amor. Por isso se permitiu fechar os olhos por mais alguns minutos, até que o despertador os chamasse na hora certa para que fossem até a Central de Polícia.

T&W

Assim que Wes colocou os pés na Roubos e Homicídios as pessoas mais próximas abriram caminho, assustadas com a expressão mortalmente irritada do loiro. Travis vinha logo atrás, assobiando e com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.

Ninguém se atreveu a falar uma palavra sequer sobre o atraso de ambos. No entanto, tinham certeza que a culpa era do mais alto. Agora, o que ele tinha feito só Wes poderia dizer. Quem seria louco de perguntar? Ninguém. Nem o Capitão Mike, que os cumprimentou e passou direto rumo ao próprio gabinete.

Entrementes Wes tentava maquinar uma boa desculpa. Se alguém perguntasse por que do atraso, o que diria? “Estava aos amassos com Travis na cama”, definitivamente, estava fora de questão.

Maldito Marks e seu jeito pervertido!

Como se adivinhasse o que ia a mente do amante, o mais alto deu uma risadinha que soou convencida e satisfeita, fato que aumentou a irritação de Wes.

Pisando duro o ex-advogado chegou a própria mesa onde o relatório do caso já esperava por ele. Ainda emburrado abriu a pasta e começou a ler.

– Identificaram o casal – informou a Travis que se sentava na mesa ao lado.

– Eu sei – o moreno deixou escapar e arrependeu-se no mesmo instante.

– Sabe como?

– Ah... a central me ligou avisando. Esqueci de te falar.

– Esqueceu... esqueceu de me falar?! Travis, você não pode guardar fatos do caso apenas pra você. Isso é importante!

– Não vai acontecer de novo. Prometo.

– Droga – o loiro resmungou e voltou a ler o relatório – Devia pedir desculpas.

– Pedir desculpas? – Marks também emburrou – Já disse que não vai acontecer de novo. Por que eu pediria desculpas?

– Por que você errou. Me ocultou informações importantes do...

– Não ocultei nada, Wes. Pare de histeria. Só esqueci. Você nunca esqueceu de nada?

– Que tivesse relação com um caso importante de assassinatos? Dei-me pensar. Não! – puxou o caderninho de notas do bolso – Eu anoto tudo aqui. Devia fazer o mesmo.

Travis rolou os olhos.

– Termina de ler isso logo ou me dá.

– Não. Eu leio – Wes voltou a se concentrar no relatório e absorveu-se tanto na leitura que perdeu a forma divertida com que era observado. Travis adorava provocá-lo e tirar as reações irritadas. Não escondera a informação de propósito, claro. Era meio distraído e, pra falar a verdade, aquela rapidinha que deram de manhã tinha tirado qualquer outra informação de sua mente. Quem o culparia? Apenas Wes, lógico.

– Se continuar assim vai babar! – Amy passou rindo da expressão avoada de Travis.

O moreno sorriu torto e rebateu com outra piadinha.

– Só se for de sono. Esse cara é muito lerdo na leitura!

A loira continuou seu caminho rindo. Se dava bem com a parceira, não compreendia por que Travis e Wes não conseguiam entrar num acordo. Se conseguissem trabalhar realmente juntos seriam os melhores detetives não apenas do estado. Quem sabe a terapia não os ajudasse pra valer?

– As vitimas dessa vez foram Walter e Elisa Monroe – Wes falou pensativo, tendo ignorado o que acontecera a sua volta – Tinham quarenta e três e quarenta e um anos. Ele estava no sistema por participar da revolta contra a prefeitura no ano passado. Foi condenado a seis meses de trabalho voluntário.

– Um ativista?

– A ficha diz repórter freelancer. Especialista em cobertura de matérias internacionais.

– Isso explica a falta de informações na Desaparecidos – Travis colocou a mão sobre o queixo de forma pensativa – Se eles viajam muito os vizinhos não dariam por falta tão cedo.

– Faz sentido. Elisa não tem passagem, só consta no sistema como a responsável que pagou a fiança para que Walter esperasse o processo em liberdade.

– Perfeito. O que eles tem em comum com os outros casais?

– São caucasianos, meia idade...

– Isso é o óbvio, Wes. Me referia ao que ainda não percebemos e os liga aos outros. Está passando algo importante. Mas o quê?

Mitchell passou a pasta para Travis, para que seu parceiro pudesse ver as fotos das vítimas.

– Ninguém descobriu até agora. Depende de nós resolver esse caso – o loiro afundou-se na cadeira. Não seria nada simples na verdade.

– Vamos a casa deles antes de mais nada, investigar cada centímetro antes que a equipe de Will bagunce tudo.

– E depois recuperamos os arquivos das vitimas antigas. Eles devem estar no arquivo morto. Talvez repassar tudo seja bom. Podemos ter um olhar que os outros detetives não tiveram.

Marks balançou a cabeça concordando.

– Pelo menos o capitão está segurando as pontas com a imprensa pra gente. Esses abutres não dão um tempo!

– E agora tem dois a menos no mundo – Wes se referia ao casal assassinado.

Travis olhou para o loiro e depois para as fotos novamente. Por mais que detestasse repórteres, não desejava que fossem cruelmente assassinados por um serial killer.

Tinham que resolver aquele caso, e colocar o criminoso atrás das grades.

continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Regret  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 06_

 

A casa dos Monroe era uma bela construção de dois andares, muito bem preservada, quase nova. 

Toda a área fora cercada com fita amarela de contenção e havia três oficiais no perímetro, para impedir que alguém desautorizado entrasse na propriedade. Fato que não incluía Travis e Wes, evidentemente.

Ambos chegaram e entraram na casa para dar inicio as investigações.

– Não há sinais de luta – o moreno disse enquanto vistoriavam os cômodos cuidadosamente organizados.

– Nada indica que foram mortos aqui. Somente a equipe forense pode encontrar detalhes que a gente não.

Seguiram para o andar de cima. Havia um quarto de casal, e dois de hospedes. Uma deles decorado com motivos infantis.

– Eles não tinham filhos, tinham?

Wes voltou-se para o moreno e respondeu sem hesitar.

– Não consta no relatório do sistema. Creio que não tinham.

– No mínimo pensavam em ter – Travis indicou o quarto de criança.

– Se pensar bem – Mitchell estreitou os olhos – Não é um berço. É uma cama. Não é para bebês.

– Tem razão – o mais alto ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma surpresa por não notar antes. O quarto tinha uma cama e um pequeno guarda-roupas, ambos decorados com grandes adesivos de bichinhos, assim como as paredes o móbile que descia da lâmpada do teto. Duas prateleiras estavam repletas de brinquedos.

– Talvez esperassem alguma visita – o loiro arriscou.

Travis aproximou-se das estantes e recolheu um dos ursos de pelúcia. Não podia sentir a textura, pois usava luvas; porém intuía que eram muito fofos aqueles pelinhos marrons.

– Talvez... – respondeu pensativo. Precisavam passar aquela história a limpo. Muito provavelmente não era relevante ao caso, mas como estavam praticamente na estaca zero, nada podia deixar de ser investigado.

Além dos quartos havia um banheiro e um escritório. O computador foi requisitado para que Kendall pudesse analisá-lo no laboratório, assim como muitas outras coisas.

Observando atentamente nada evidenciava que a casa fora palco de um crime.

– Ele não os matou aqui – Wes afirmou com um suspiro.

– “Ele”? – Travis questionou meio irônico – Como pode ter certeza que é um homem?

Wes deu de ombros e começou a descer para o andar de baixo.

– Estudos comprovam que a maioria absoluta dos seriais killers são caucasianos, na idade adulta e do sexo masculino.

O mais alto assobiou falsamente impressionado.

– Então demos mais um passo na investigação, senhor enciclopédia.

Olhando torto na direção do parceiro Wes preferiu não responder a provocação. Ao invés disso terminou de descer a escada e seguiu para a cozinha. Já tinham vistoriado a sala de jantar e a sala de visitas. Faltava apenas ali.

A primeira coisa que notaram foi a limpeza e organização do local. O casal assassinado era realmente cuidadoso com suas coisas.

– Não vamos achar nada aqui – Travis resmungou – Os oficiais já recolheram qualquer evidência que pudéssemos ver in lócus, agora é com a turma do Will.

– Ele vai detectar sangue e vestígios, caso alguém tenha tentado limpar a cena do crime.

– É... mas concordo quando diz que essa não é a cena do crime, Wes. Talvez os tenha pegado aqui, mas não os matou. Veja as casas vizinhas – o moreno aproximou-se de uma das janelas e puxou a ponta da cortina – São muito próximas. Seria um risco e tanto. Não há porão ou sótão...

Mitchell meneou a cabeça. A suposição de Travis fazia sentido, mas estavam tão no escuro que qualquer hipótese era mais que bem vinda.

T&W

Depois de sair da casa das vítimas os detetives resolveram dar uma pausa para o almoço.

– Nada de cachorro quente dessa vez – Wes resmungou.

– O que sugere?

– Estou com vontade de comida chinesa hoje – o loiro revelou entrando no carro.

– Desde quando gosta de comida ching ling?! – Travis perguntou surpreso enquanto se sentava ao lado do parceiro.

– Não sei se gosto – Wes respondeu com um sorriso – Nunca comi. Mas não é você quem diz que temos que experimentar coisas novas?

– Não – o moreno respondeu travando o cinto de segurança – Quem diz isso é a doutora Ryan. É bom que resolva inovar, Wes. Só não vá inovar de...

Travis calou-se. Por muito pouco não dissera “namorado”. Porém não tinham conversado sobre a relação que sustinham. Pra todos os efeitos eram tão somente amantes ocasionais (ou não tão ocasionais assim, já que dormiam juntos quase todas as noites). No fundo não sabia como o loiro reagiria se o chamasse de “namorado”.

Precisavam conversar sobre aquilo...

– TRAVIS! Eu estou falando com você!

– O que foi, cara?

– Que droga. Me deixou falando sozinho... onde seus pensamentos estavam?

“Em você”, Marks quis responder, no entanto apenas deu de ombros.

– Por aí. O que foi?

– Eu disse que você não terminou sua frase. Não quer que eu inove do que?

Travis riu. Não tinha coragem de dizer a verdade, por isso desconversou.

– De carro. Se trocar essa belezinha aqui papai Travis vai perder parte do estilo.

Wes olhou para o parceiro como se ele tivesse ganhado uma cabeça extra. E essa cabeça estivesse lhe fazendo caretas no momento.

– Claro que eu não vou trocar de carro. Acabei de comprar esse! Que absurdo...

O moreno riu ainda mais da reação exagerada. Como Wesley podia cair tão fácil na sua conversa fiada? Como podia ter se saído tão bem nos tribunais sendo tão inocente em determinados momentos?

Claro que Travis sabia a resposta: quando Mitchell entrava no tribunal, era como um guerreiro entrando na arena. Mas ali, ao lado do mais alto, ele deixava todas as defesas caírem, baixava a guarda e ficava exposto. Nem mesmo a atitude sempre defensiva de antes se podia perceber. Ou isso seria apenas a maior vontade de Marks? O desejo de seu coração apaixonado e não a realidade?

Tinham que conversar e colocar em pratos limpos? Então por que era tão difícil para ambos sair daquele estágio e oficializar o vínculo?

Talvez por que Travis tivesse medo de uma rejeição. Ele, que estava acostumado a sair com outras pessoas sem compromisso algum, não queria que fosse assim com Wes. Queria que com o loiro fosse a serio, duradouro e sincero.

Queria Mitchell para sempre em sua vida. Mesmo que não firmassem um compromisso e os encontros “ocasionais” continuassem por tempo indeterminado. Aquilo era melhor do que nada.

Pensar em perder as poucas migalhas era tão doloroso que o coração de Travis ameaçava se partir só de tentar imaginar a vida sem o ex-advogado.

Que ironia.

Pra disfarçar Marks cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e relaxou no carro confortável.

– Toca pro ching ling e vamos viver perigosamente de novas experiências. A doutora Ryan vai adorar saber disso. Talvez até te dê uma estrelinha.

– Travis, não seja idiota!

O moreno riu da expressão ofendida do parceiro e não disse mais nada.

Não podia perder aquilo que tinha com Wesley. Não mesmo.

continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Regret  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 07_

 

– Você pode parar de fazer isso? Está me assustando. De verdade...

Wes ouviu o pedido de Travis e franziu as sobrancelhas sem saber o que ele queria dizer.

– Parar com o quê?

– Com esse sorriso de felicidade! Nunca vi você tão satisfeito antes... quer dizer, até vi. Mas estávamos numa grande e confortável cama, sem as roupas e...

– Travis! Não seja inconveniente! – Wes cortou o gracejo do amante, enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar de leve.

O moreno apenas riu e recostou-se no banco do carro. Tinham terminado de almoçar e voltavam para a residência dos Monroe, para começar a interrogar os vizinhos e investigar se havia alguma testemunha que pudesse ajudar no andamento do caso.

Surpreendentemente Mitchell gostara da comida oriental, de tempero exótico e cores fortes. Por isso parecia tão feliz, o que levara Travis a pegar em seu pé, como sempre.

– Espero que possamos voltar lá.

– Claro – o moreno respondeu sem pensar – Qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz assim.

A frase fez Wes desviar os olhos da rua por breves segundos, para observar o outro detetive sentado ao seu lado. Logo voltou a atenção para o caminho. Um sorriso mais suave delineou os lábios finos. A felicidade agora era por outro motivo.

Wes sabia muito bem definir seus próprios sentimentos. Por outro lado, Travis era tão transparente quanto uma criança. O ex-advogado podia notar claramente a luta do parceiro para aceitar e compreender o que sentia e Mitchell não desejava apressá-lo. Percebia que cada gesto de Travis para consigo vinha cercado de cuidado, atenção, carinho, ciúmes, posse... sentimentos que analisados a fundo tinham muita ligação com “amor”.

Naturalmente Marks ia se descobrindo, aceitando e valorizando a relação de ambos. Tudo acontecia da forma como deveria. Isso era suficiente para Wes. Queria que o relacionamento passasse para outro nível na hora certa. Apressar Travis podia estragar o que começava a se tornar perfeito.

E o loiro não queria perder o que tinham e dava sentido a sua vida, alcançando um patamar tão importante.

T&W

A entrevista com os vizinhos mostrou-se praticamente infrutífera e levou boa parte da tarde. A maioria daquelas pessoas trabalhava e passava o dia fora.

Os detetives comprovaram que não era incomum que o casal ficasse fora por meses, caçando matérias internacionais para venderem aos jornais e sites especializados. Por isso não deram falta dos Monroe antes.

Tiveram apenas uma informação nova com uma das vizinhas do outro lado da rua, uma das poucas que não ficava fora a trabalho, pois era dona de casa. Apesar da mulher não ter visto nada suspeito ela pôde desvendar o mistério sobre o quarto infantil.

– Uma pena essa tragédia acontecer logo agora – a mulher de meia idade e constituição esbelta lamentou – Elisa tinha planos de parar de viajar tanto e conseguir um emprego fixo.

– Ela lhe disse isso? – Wes perguntou fazendo anotações na caderneta.

– Sim. Elisa e Walter pretendiam adotar uma criança. E eles sabiam que se continuassem viajando assim nunca conseguiriam. Por isso a mudança. Pensei que seria a última viagem antes que completassem todos os tramites legais. Que tragédia...

– Obrigado por seu tempo – Travis agradeceu.

– Caso se lembre de mais alguma coisa entre em contato conosco – Wes pediu enquanto tirava um cartão com o telefone da central e entregava para a mulher.

– Pode deixar que farei isso, detetives.

Então os dois rapazes viraram as costas e foram se afastando, caminhando lado a lado.

– Nada. Não temos nada – Travis resmungou.

– É. Isso vai ser difícil.

– Podemos passar no IML e ver se Jonelle tem algo novo para nós. Depois vamos no laboratório forense. Talvez Will consiga encontrar uma evidencia que seja.

O loiro balançou a cabeça concordando, apesar de não ter muitas esperanças. Aquele serial killer era dos mais meticulosos e cuidadosos. Se o perdessem, havia grande chance do crime se repetir no ano seguinte.

– Que tal passarmos pelo arquivo morto e dar uma olha nas caixas dos casos antigos?

– Eu ia propor isso agora, Wes! Não é meu trabalho preferido, mas temos que fazer tudo pra pegar esse cara!

Com a rota da tarde definida, voltaram para o carro e seguiram para o IML. Jonelle não estava presente, e a substituta informou que ela estava no tribunal depondo em um caso de assassinato.

– Mas ela está trabalhando duro para finalizar o relatório d’O Dentista.

– Obrigado – Wes agradeceu.

– Você sabe alguma coisa? Jonelle comentou qualquer detalhe com você?

– Sinto muito, garotos – a mulher meneou a cabeça – Fazemos escalas diferentes, só estou aqui para cobri-la caso algo aconteça.

Com essa negativa os detetives se despediram e foram embora. A única opção era aguardar realmente a conclusão do relatório final de Jonelle.

O próximo passo foi visitar o laboratório da forense. Will O’Haille estava em seu gabinete, analisando alguns papeis. Sorriu ao notar Travis e Wes parados a porta.

– Entrem, rapazes. Vieram farejar o caso de vocês?

– Alguma novidade? – o moreno foi perguntando de forma ansiosa.

– Nada – Will respondeu com pesar – O assassino é um artista. Não deixou qualquer evidência que pudesse incriminá-lo, exatamente como nos outros crimes. Fizemos alguns testes, e temos uma suspeita sobre a lâmina usada: há grande chance de ser uma lâmina caseira, faca de cozinha. As unhas foram arrancadas com um alicate, mas é um alicate diferente do que foi usado para remover os dentes. As marcas deixadas não conferem.

– Trabalho meticuloso – Mitchell puxou a caderneta preta e a caneta. Apertou o fundo rapidamente, arrancando um ruído irritante, mas tudo que Will fez foi girar os olhos, enquanto Travis sorria das manias do amante.

– Nem me fale em meticulosidade – O’Haille resmungou passando a mão pela ponta do bigode avermelhado – Os ferimentos na vítima masculina foram todos feitos antes da morte. Na vítima feminina foram feitos depois, exatamente como nos outros quatro casos.

– Jonelle nos disse isso no relatório preliminar. Não é muita coisa.

– Boa sorte, rapazes – o ruivo desejou com sinceridade – Vão precisar, mesmo sendo tão bons.

Os detetives agradeceram e se despediram, antes de ir embora.

T&W

Como já tinham passado e muito do final do expediente, Travis achou melhor deixar para continuar com as pesquisas no dia seguinte. Não adiantava se matarem, pois estavam cansados e podiam deixar algo importante passar.

– Vai ficar em lá casa? – Travis perguntou como quem não quer nada, enquanto abria a porta do carro.

Wes acomodou-se e travou o cinto antes de responder.

– Eu estava pensando em ir para o hotel. Preciso de roupas limpas.

– Empresto alguma pra você – o moreno tratou de responder.

– Então tudo bem – Mitchell respondeu dando a partida – Coloque o cinto.

– Apesar de que minhas roupas vão ficar enormes em você – Travis provocou enquanto travava o próprio sinto.

– Suas roupas não vão ficar enormes em mim. Temos praticamente a mesma altura! – o ex-advolgado resmungou.

– Sim, mas eu sou mais forte. Veja – E movimentou o braço de modo a exibir a musculatura desenvolvida. Não era nada exagerado, porém era óbvio que o corpo moreno era escultural e bem trabalhado, fato que a blusa de mangas longas e justas evidenciava – E você é um magrelo.

Wes rolou os olhos e voltou a concentrar-se na estrada. O jeito mal humorado fez Travis rir baixinho e cruzar as mãos atrás da cabeça.

– Mas você é o meu magrelo. E eu gosto de tudo do jeitinho que está.

A confissão fez Wes sorrir também.

E ambos souberam que a noite terminaria da melhor forma possível. Com acontecia com freqüência ultimamente, aliás...

continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Regret  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 08_

 

No dia seguinte Travis e Wes chegaram cedo ao distrito. Tinham planos de começar a verificar o box de cada caso antigo. Algo podia ter novo significado ao olhos dos detetives.

– Travis, hoje eu preciso ir para o hotel.

– Por que?

– Oras, não posso morar na sua casa e usar suas roupas pra sempre.

– Por que não? – o moreno realmente achava fofo a visão do loiro em suas roupas.

– Está falando sério? – Wes esperou que ele passasse pela porta que dava acesso ao Arquivo Morto e a fechou.

– Tudo bem. Mas espero que amanhã reconsidere isso. É só que... eu gosto muito do seu bife a parmegiana...

O loiro apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e não respondeu. Em silêncio caminharam pelos corredores estreitos caçando a informação que precisavam.

– Aqui – Trevis apontou – Os Singer.

– O primeiro caso associado ao Dentista. Vamos achar o box dos Doner também. Depois trocamos pelos outros dois.

– Certo.

Depois de encontrar a segunda caixa eles voltaram para as mesas de investigação, cada um pegou uma e começou a investigar os pertences cuidadosamente.

– Ei – Wes exclamou – Os Singer tinham uma filha adotiva. Sabia disso, Travis?

– Não.

– Talvez devêssemos procurá-la. Ver se ela tem alguma pista. Não conseguiram nada na época, mas consta aqui que ela tinha quinze anos na época, talvez tenhamos mais sorte hoje.

– Tem razão. Consta o endereço aí?

– Sim, claro. Mas é o endereço do casal, nada garante que a guria ainda esteja morando no lugar.

– Então vamos logo, Wes.

Ambos levantaram-se e saíram sem perder tempo. Cada mínimo detalhe podia ser o fundamental para resolver o caso.

T&W

Ao chegar a antiga casa dos Singer uma surpresa desagradável aguardava os detetives. A residência tinha sido vendida e um novo casal morava na casa.

– Não nos importamos com a fama – a nova dona afirmou após convidar Travis e Wes para entrar na casa e levá-los à cozinha– Os vizinhos acham que pode ser assombrada, mas é besteira.

A mulher era jovem, devia ter por volta de trinta anos, os cabelos era curtos e castanhos, as roupas modernas.

– Então você não pode nos ajudar – Travis afirmou recusando a xícara de café que Emily, a jovem proprietária, oferecia.

– Talvez – ela respondeu com um sorriso – Eu me interesso por história, pesquisei alguma coisa. O antigo casal foi morto e abandonado no quarto, não é? Terrível.

– Sim, terrível – o loiro concordou prestando atenção nos detalhes da cozinha.

– Na verdade queríamos mais saber sobre a filha deles...

– Ah, a menininha adotada? – Emily perguntou dando um gole na própria xícara – A senhora Lesley, a vizinha aí do lado, disse que ela era uma boa menina, mas parece que ficou traumatizada com o que aconteceu. Ela achou o corpo.

A informação constava no processo, por isso não foi surpresa para os detetives.

– Será que essa senhora Lesley não saberia o que aconteceu com a criança?

– Oh, eu sei. Parece que ela voltou para o orfanato. Acho que deve ser o procedimento de praxe em casos assim.

Travis e Wes se entreolharam.

– Agradecemos o seu tempo, madame – o loiro agradeceu. Nem mesmo chegara a pegar o caderninho de notas. Ao ser recebido pela nova dona da casa perdera todas as esperanças de encontrar a menina, pelos menos naquela investida.

– Foi um prazer – Emily sorriu – Ainda não arranjei emprego e ficar o dia todo aqui é um saco. Pelo menos quebrou a rotina um pouco.

Os três se despediram e Emily os acompanhou até a porta.

– Não foi muito produtivo – Wes suspirou enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

– É. Eu esperava mais... sei lá. Mas faz sentido: a menina era menor de idade e não tinha laços de sangue, obviamente seria mandada de volta para a casa de adoção. Ainda quer continuar atrás dela?

– Parece uma boa pista.

– Boa pista, Wes? Isso não é nada – Travis resmungou batendo a porta do carro com força e ganhando um olhar feito por parte de Wes – Não temos nada, parece que caçamos um fantasma.

O loiro torceu os lábios.

– Travis, trave a droga do cinto – exigiu antes de dar a partida – Não reclame, não vamos resolver esse caso magicamente. Cada mínima pista deve ser investigada.

– Olha, cara, não acho que uma garotinha possa ajudar muito.

– Atrapalhar que não vai. No ponto em que estamos...

O moreno respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos lábios de forma cansada. Sabia que seu parceiro tinha razão, era desesperador não ter um mínimo em que se agarrar.

– Okay, você venceu. Vamos investigar a origem dessa menina. Ela pode saber de alguma coisa, pelo menos é algo pra por no relatório.

O ex-advogado meneou a cabeça, enquanto Travis pegava o celular e discava para a central.

– Detetive Marks – foi dizendo – Transfere pro setor geek, belezinha. Olá, Kendall? É o Travis. Preciso que nos faça um favor. Os Singer, os primeiros assassinados pel’O Dentista tinham uma filha adotiva. Descobre pra gente o que aconteceu com ela, está bem?

E desligou o celular. Se alguém podia descobrir essa informação era um dos ratos da informática.

– Boa idéia – Wes elogiou.

– Eu só tenho boas idéias, cara. E estou tento uma outra: vamos comer, eu estou faminto.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas analisando a exigência. Acabou concluindo que estava na hora de se alimentar mesmo, afinal tinham passado parte da manhã investigando as box e indo até a antiga casa das primeiras vítimas.

– Quer comer onde?

– Sei lá. Qualquer lugar está bom. Depois a gente passa pelo seu hotel e pega uma roupa.

– O quê? Pra quê?

Travis cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e afundou-se contra a poltrona.

– Você mesmo disse que precisa de roupas limpas! Vamos pegar algumas e pronto, pode passar mais umas noites lá em casa.

O loiro sorriu de leve. Os olhos buscaram a face de seu parceiro por breves segundos antes de fixarem-se na rodovia novamente. Estava prestes a dizer a Travis que não podiam continuar vivendo dessa forma. Mas acabou mudando de idéia, fosse resultado da terapia ou não, decidira abrir mão do controle naquela situação e simplesmente deixar as coisas rolarem.

– Okay – Wes suspirou – Almoço, hotel e de volta às investigações. Esqueci alguma coisa?

– Claro! – o moreno se espreguiçou – Temos que encaixar uma rapidinha aí. Talvez entre o hotel e a volta às investigações...

– Uma o quê?

– Rapidinha – e a espreguiçada de Travis terminou com a mão de dedos longos e fortes deslizando pela coxa do loiro.

– TRAVIS!

O moreno riu com gosto, sabendo que sempre arrumariam tempo para uma “rapidinha” e ele nem precisava se esforçar muito para convencer o amante!

continua...


End file.
